


Warm Welcome in the Shower (シャワー カン待)

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Akikan!
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Masturbation, Skinship, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najimi invites Yell and Melon into the showers for some fun with Yurika. In the process, some interesting discoveries about Akikan anatomy are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Welcome in the Shower (シャワー カン待)

A rigorous day of physical activities had just completed. The sun was blazing hot, and Melon felt as if she would go flat any minute. Her gym uniform stuck to her body by the sheer volume of her sweat. She longed for a blast of cold air and a kiss to charge up her carbonation once more. The locker rooms, with their air conditioning, looked like Shangri-La at this point. Even when she cast a glance at Yell, who she hated for being one of the aluminum cans, she couldn’t help but feel empathetic. They weren’t built to handle this kind of heat.

The cold wind of the locker room washed over Melon’s body. Plenty of the girls around her were already in their underwear, casually chatting with one another. A few months had passed since Melon joined Kakeru’s school, and she was still uncertain about how to talk to these girls. Her knowledge of human culture was extremely limited, and if she trusted Kakeru to tell her any more about it, she would be doing a disservice to the people of Denmark. Or so she thought. She was barely aware of what Denmark was, too.

Melon removed her gym shirt and bloomers, leaving her in only her green patterned underwear. Her hair baubles bubbled up as she felt the cool rush through her body once more. “This is the kind of body that a great champion like me can have,” said Melon, holding her chest out with pride, “What do you think, Yell? Yell?” The girls turned their attention on Melon, mostly confused.

Melon took out the bottle of water she had been storing until after PE. Even as an Akikan, she was mostly water. She opened the cap and chugged the entire contents of the bottle down in one gulp. Some of it spilled off the sides of her lips and down her face, creating lines down her body. The water had lost some of its coldness, but it was still refreshing.

Najimi approached Melon, carrying a towel over her shoulder. To Melon’s surprise, she was completely naked. Najimi pushed her chest close to Melon’s. The steel Akikan girl felt Najimi’s erect nipples rub up against her own. It was a mild, but pleasurable sensation, and Najimi wouldn’t stop doing it. She was excited to tell Melon something.

“What... what is it?” asked Melon, her face blushing bright red.

“Yurika invited us into the showers. She said something about skinship, and I wouldn’t go in if Yell wasn’t going in with me... you hang out with us so much, I didn’t want you to be left out. Come on, it’ll be fun!” said Najimi.

“Yurika is really close with you,” said Melon. “Are you sure we have enough time for this?”

“Class doesn’t start for like half an hour,” said Najimi.

Melon removed her panties, stuffing them into her locker. She grabbed a towel and ran off with Najimi towards the back of the locker room, where the showers were currently running. The air felt humid once again. Melon saw steam filling the space around the curtains. She remembered something very important at that moment.

Humans enjoy hot showers. She was thinking it would be a cold one, perfect to get her juices bubbling, but sadly, that was not the case. If she could endure it, maybe she could become closer to Najimi. She couldn’t back down now. At the edge of the showers was Yell, holding that same poker face that got on Melon’s nerves. Yell held her arm up, revealing her powerful glowing blade, the Isotonic Sword.

“Greetings, aluminum can,” said Yell. “I see my owner has invited you for human skinship.”

Melon looked up and down Yell’s naked body. She had barely any fat on her body, making her nipples stand out even more. Both Yell and Melon were smooth and bare down below. They had enough hair on their head to appear human, but they never needed to develop any down below. In comparison, Najimi had a nice bit of peach fuzz growing down there. She wondered what the two Akikan were silently staring at each other about. Najimi pulled back the curtain.

The showerhead sprayed a steady stream of hot water onto the floor. Standing in the middle of the mist was the woman around school known as a witch, but to Najimi, she was considered a good friend. In her mind, she considered herself Najimi’s lover. Yurika Kochikaze’s bushy pubic hair and ample breasts drew the ire of Yell and Melon. When they took on their human forms, these were the forms they were going to stay with. She was a human, and could only get sexier with time.

Yurika was wearing a swimsuit, if such a thing could be considered swimwear. Strips of fabric ran down her body, leaving holes for her nipples and pussy. It revealed so much that Melon wondered why she was wearing it at all. Yurika pushed in on the shower handle, slowing the water’s flow to a less pulsing pace. She wrapped her arms around Najimi’s shoulder, pulling her close.

“The feeling of your skin against mine, it’s amazing,” said Yurika. “You’re very cute, Najimi. I see you’ve brought your friends. The girl from Denmark and that other new transfer student.” She turned her eye towards the two of them. “Don’t be shy. If I like you, I’ll treat you gently.”

“I... don’t like hot water,” said Melon.

“We don’t want to look bad in front of my owner, get in there!” said Yell. She pushed on Melon’s back, shoving her into the shower. Melon’s pussy rubbed up against Yurika’s leg. She grabbed onto the redhead’s shoulder. Yurika gently lifted her leg, rubbing against Melon’s lower lips.

Yell walked into the shower and hugged Najimi from behind. She closed the curtain hastily. The sounds of girls who had started to gather outside the showers to watch dwindled, until the only sound was Melon’s breath and the showerhead. A gleeful smile crossed Yurika’s face. She was surrounded by beautiful girls, with no Kakeru or that other guy anywhere in sight.

“I’ve noticed those earrings you two are wearing,” said Yurika. Melon and Yell each wore a silver earring resembling a pull tab. Melon’s was on her left, signifying her origin as a steel can. Yell’s adorned her right, showing her heritage as an aluminum can. The two of them hoped that Yurika wouldn’t pull on them and reveal their true forms inadvertently. “I always suspected there was something different about you.”

“It’s a Denmark thing,” said Melon, going back to her trump card excuse.

Yurika took a deep breath. The scent of sweat and soap mixed in the shower, but there was another, unfamiliar, smell in here. It was kind of fruity, and it seemed to be coming from these two. She wanted to investigate it further.

“I’ve heard they’re very sexually open in Europe,” said Yurika. “We’re both girls, so Melon, Yell, if you wouldn’t mind,” said Yurika, pulling the straps of her swimsuit upward and pushing them aside, freeing her breasts from the material. She thrust her chest upward, letting it bounce before their eyes. “I want to see how well you can suck these.”

Melon put her face closer to Yurika’s melons. Yell was momentarily distracted. She froze, with a catlike expression on her face, watching the motion of Yurika’s chest. Once the bouncing stopped, she did the same as Melon. Her owner would want her to make Yurika happy, and if she could show up that steel can, it would be all the better for her.

The feeling of Yurika’s breasts between Melon’s hands was incredible. The way the flesh moved through her fingers, bringing the stiff nipple close to her mouth, felt like something she could play with easily. Melon opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Yurika’s nipple. She stretched the areola out, pulling her mouth away from Yurika’s chest. The witch quietly laughed in response. Yell did the same as Melon.

“Now what?” asked Melon.

“Suck, use your tongue a bit. My nipples can’t wait much longer,” said Yurika lustily.

Melon’s wet lips moved across Yurika’s areola. She flicked her tongue across the waiting nipple. It was pleasantly thick, shaking in Melon’s mouth. Yell felt a warmth wash over over body as she sucked on Yurika’s breast. The fleshy taste quickly became intoxicating. The wet slurping sounds echoed across the locker room, drawing back many of the girls who had left only moments ago.

Najimi stood in the corner watching this. She wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling, but there was a hot sensation making her loins itch. She rubbed her hand across her pussy, pushing against her clitoris. The electrical feeling made her body flush with heat. She felt her pussy tighten. Najimi didn’t say anything, and continued doing what she had been doing. She wanted to hear more of the squishy sound her pussy made. She felt it getting tighter and tighter, lubricating her fingers with her love juices.

Melon was sucking on Yurika’s breasts intensely when she felt a sting above her pussy. All the water she had been drinking earlier filled her up quickly. She had to pee, and badly. She could go in the shower where it was already wet, but that ran the risk of splashing it on Yurika. She didn’t know how badly Kochikaze would react to that. Melon pulled her mouth away from Yurika’s breast, letting a trail of saliva fall between her mouth and the nipple.

“Melon, why’d you stop? I was getting warmed up,” said Yurika.

“I’m going to leak soon,” said Melon. “Just let me go to the toilet, and we can finish this...”

Yurika pulled away from Yell. Her breasts swung freely as she walked. She put her hand to Melon’s chin, looking her straight in the eye. “I’ve always wanted to drink a cute girl’s pee,” said Yurika. “My mouth will be your toilet.”

Melon backed up against the wall and spread her legs. She could feel her ass shaking from the tension of the built up water. Yell started to feel the same thing Najimi did in her groin. It wasn’t quite love, but it was a powerful feeling. Yurika lowered herself to her knees and placed her mouth up against Melon’s waist. She turned around and gave a glance at Najimi, as if to say “I want to do you next.”

“Let it all out,” Yurika said.

Melon grunted, and released a wave of sparkling urine into Yurika’s mouth. Yurika found her mouth quickly filling with something. The taste was unusual. She looked down at her chest. The fluid that dripped onto her breasts, sliding between the valley of her cleavage, was green. It had a sweet flavor, with a hint of melon, and it seemed to be bubbling over in her mouth. What was this girl drinking that gave her carbonated urine? Yurika swallowed it, and felt the kick of the bubbles in her stomach.

The last of the urine dribbled into Yurika’s mouth. Melon breathed a sigh of relief, but then realized she had revealed her true origins. Akikan urinated the beverage they had been transformed from. It was more melon soda than it was pee, and she had just filled Yurika’s mouth with it. Yurika sloshed the soft drink excreta in her mouth, and dove in for a kiss. Melon’s pee swapped back and forth between the two’s mouths as Melon felt a hot sensation overcome her body. She released another tiny spout of urine before swallowing what Yurika had forced into her mouth.

Yurika wiped her lips. She opened her mouth and let out a small belch. She patted her stomach. “I didn’t think urine would taste like warm soda, but that was really good. Drinking that only made me hornier,” she said. She turned her attention towards Yell. “I wonder what yours tastes like.”

Yell was momentarily distracted by Yurika’s breasts again. She returned to her stoic demeanor, not flinching even as Yurika stared her in the face. Najimi said nothing. Melon’s satisfied face, looking as though she had just came from peeing, did nothing to lessen the tension in her pussy.

“I don’t have to urinate,” said Yell.

“Then it looks like I’ll have to force you to,” said Yurika.

She ran her hand up Yell’s leg. She massaged the blue-haired Akikan’s smooth, athletic butt. There was no point on the female anatomy that Yurika didn’t know how to manipulate for her pleasure. She licked her finger and poked a certain point partway up Yell’s thigh. Yell held her legs together, trying not to lose control of her body. The contents of her bladder were pushing up against her, desperately wanting to escape.

Yurika glanced at her with with those eyes. She wrapped her hands around Yell’s legs and licked her urethra. Yell gave a girlish yell, and sprayed her urine into Yurika’s face and mouth. She was a sports drink Akikan, and her pee had a different consistency than her rival’s. It left a grainier, more sugary taste on Yurika’s tongue, and flowed down her throat a lot smoother than Melon’s. It tasted vaguely of citrus. Yurika heartily swallowed it, and moved in to kiss Yell in return. When the sweet flavor, bursting with electrolytes, hit Yell’s tongue, she realized for the first time how good she tasted.

Yell was left on the floor, a broad, ecstatic smile across her face. The two Akikan had been dealt with, leaving Najimi and Yurika mostly to themselves. Yurika grabbed Najimi’s wrist and slowly pulled the blue-haired girls’ hand out of her pussy. Yurika slowly, seductively licked Najimi’s fingers, letting the lubrication that had been building up on them pool on her tongue. She swallowed it and breathed on Najimi. It smelled of sugary water and love juices. Najimi felt her stomach rumble from smelling it.

“Najimi... it’s just you and me. Can I taste your pee? I’m curious what its flavor is like,” said Yurika.

“I’m pretty sure it tastes like pee. Is this normal between girls?” asked Najimi.

“Why don’t you come closer and let me have a taste of that golden water for myself?” asked Yurika.

She lowered herself to her knees and licked around Najimi’s pussy. Her tongue dug itself deep into Najimi’s snatch, sinking into the folds of her flesh. A copious amount of juices had been building up in there. The smell between her legs was sweaty and strong, but it smelled very feminine. The very faint metallic taste she had detected from Najimi’s friends wasn’t there at all. Yurika rubbed her nose up against Najimi’s clitoris. Najimi’s pussy throbbed, closing itself around Yurika’s tongue.

“I’m gonna cum!” said Najimi.

“Najimi’s juices, so delicious,” said Yurika. The love honey lining the walls of Najimi’s pussy momentarily increased. They dripped down Yurika’s lips and onto her chest. Yurika pulled away, licking up the last of the juices from her still throbbing flower.

Najimi’s muscles relaxed. She gave a contented sigh, and peed on Yurika’s face. Yurika opened her mouth wide, catching as much of the urine in her mouth as she could. It was faintly yellow, with a harsh taste, but it was Najimi’s taste. Yurika swallowed it. She kissed Najimi, as she had all the other girls in this shower. With Najimi, it was a different kind of kiss. Deeper, more passionate, with more focus on their tongues intertwining around each other. The smells of sex flowed through her body.

Najimi blushed bright red. She embraced Yurika in return. Their nipples rubbed against each other. Yurika’s hard tips drew out Najimi’s, until Yurika’s nipples were gently massaging Najimi’s areolae. Yurika pulled away only when she could see Najimi about to faint from the overload of sensations she had been given.

“That was a lot of fun,” said Yurika.

The shower continued with a more relaxed atmosphere. Yurika and Yell took turns scrubbing Najimi’s body, and Melon attended to herself. Yurika had noticed her unusual biology, but didn’t mention it. Everyone thought she was a witch, so she must have found some sort of solace in someone different from the rest of the school. The break was almost over. Yurika asked the three to kneel down in front of her and listen to what she had to say.

“Thank you for all your wonderful pee,” she said, “My stomach is full of many different flavors, and I want to give back to you what you gave to me.” She thrust her waist forward and opened up her pussy lips with her fingers. “Shower yourselves in my pee!”

Yurika’s urine sprayed out, suddenly, from above her pussy. It was warm and mild. Yurika swung her hips back and forth, spraying it onto Melon’s face, then Najimi’s, then Yell’s, and then back to Najimi’s again. She kept going with a strong and steady stream until she felt an emptiness ringing in her waist. Yurika let the shower water flow down her body. She grabbed a towel from outside and went to change back.

“Yurika’s really nice to us,” said Najimi.

“Owner, are you really sure this is how humans show their love for each other?” asked Yell, licking up the golden droplets from around her lips.

“I-it wasn’t bad, I guess,” said Melon. “I think she liked my flavor better than yours, aluminum can.”

“Don’t you dare insult me in front of my master,” said Yell, holding her hand downward.

The blade of pure carbonation, Isotonic Sword, materialized on her hand. Melon did the same, preparing for another Melo-Melon attack. Her ball of green carbon energy had almost fully formed on her hand before Najimi stopped the two of them.

“Now’s not the time to fight. Yurika likes you both, even if she doesn’t know what you are,” said Najimi. “Come to think of it, I don’t really know either.”

Najimi dried herself off, and Yell followed after. Melon would never tell Kakeru what happened that afternoon, but occasionally, when she was alone with Najimi, she would bring it up. That’s when she would drop her skirt and pull down her panties, offering Najimi a refreshing drink, direct from the source.


End file.
